


一心真味

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 失意前米其林餐厅主厨Eddy x 对珍奶有着超高要求的米其林评星师Brett
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 粉圆

不管一家店里奶茶品类有多少、味道如何，如果一杯基本的珍珠奶茶都做不好，那它就不算一家成功的奶茶店。

这是杨博尧一直信奉的信条。他去过全世界最好的餐厅，品尝过各式各样的珍馐，为许多餐厅评过星，但是没人知道这位米其林评星师对珍珠奶茶的要求高到了何种地步。

"杨，假期你有什么打算吗？"

杨博尧摇摇头，"回老家，今年没什么计划。"

"好吧。"

日光熄灭在地平线上，星光与城市里流淌的灯河点亮了夜晚。他已经很久没有回家了，那些老式街道、房屋，还有奶茶店在夜深的梦里吸引着他，家乡的味道从未变过。

他期待着假期快点到来。

真味堂刚刚装修完毕，老板方郁华站在门口满意地看着店门上挂着的匾，"小陈，我觉得现在就是开工的最好时机，你觉得呢？"

陈伟丞点点头，"一切都准备好了。"

方郁华噗嗤一声笑起来，"行啦，那你总能下手做一下奶茶了吧？"

陈伟丞的脸皱起来，"奶茶交给他们就好啦，哪有主厨做奶茶的……"

"可是，真味堂的主厨不能连一杯珍珠奶茶都做不好。我们是做奶茶起家的，从这条街上一家不起眼的饮品店起家的，真味堂不能丢掉这个。"方郁华看着那牌匾上隶书的"真味堂"三个大字，继续道："你是为还家父一份人情来真味堂担任主厨，确实是大材小用了，但，"她停下来，走到门口，转身背对着铺子，正视着陈伟丞的眼睛，“一道菜、一杯茶，都有它自己蕴含的道理。这一杯金牌奶茶绝不只是一杯奶茶。真味堂一直开到现在，靠的就是它。”

杨博尧回到台湾已经十四个小时了，在咖啡和早餐之前他只想先来一杯珍珠奶茶，那味道在他脑海里萦绕了许久。

他一眼就瞥见真味堂的新门面，这是一家他中学时期就经常光顾的店。踏入店内，方老板熟悉的面孔让他心底多了点宽慰。

"您需要点什么……嗯？"方老板的表情变了变，显然认出了杨博尧，"是博尧吗？"

年轻男人脸上立刻绽开笑容，"方阿姨，这么久了，你还记得我啊。"

"那可不。今天要点什么？还是老样子，珍珠奶茶？"  
杨博尧点点头。

"小陈!一杯大杯全糖珍奶!"她向帘子后面大喊。那和式门帘从里面被掀开，一个戴着眼镜的男人钻出来，"方老板，你确定要我来做？"

杨博尧奇怪地看着那个男人，在对方望过来之前低头刷起了手机。

方郁华掀起帘子进了后厨，她抱起双臂看着陈伟丞，"昨天我以为我们达成了共识，陈主厨？"她板起脸来。陈伟丞摇摇头，"我觉得第一次我可能会搞砸。""没事，博尧是真味堂的老顾客了，"她拍拍陈伟丞的肩膀，"最多也就抱怨你两句。"

最后，她在陈伟丞难以置信的眼神中补充道：“它的配方很简单，制作一杯金牌奶茶的所有步骤和要领你都知道了，现在，你该亲自去做一杯真正的、真味堂的金牌奶茶。”

出了后厨，她对着杨博尧说："店里刚来的新手，可能做的奶茶还不太行，等会儿你给他点评点评。"陈伟丞在里面不满地把杯子磕的很响，他堂堂主厨居然就是个"新手"？

"啊？"杨博尧腼腆地微笑，"我不常点评……奶茶。"

"嗨呀，"方郁华跟着笑起来，"你平时的工作不就是这些？奶茶和那些没有好大区别啦。阿姨又不跟你计较什么。"

虽然说是这么说，第一口喝进嘴里，杨博尧悬着的心稍微放下来了点，最起码奶茶味道还可以，但是，珍珠的口感就太……他的整张脸皱起来，他凑到方郁华身边问道："阿姨，奶茶里的珍珠现在还是手工做的？""对啊。"杨博尧捂着嘴，他硬生生逼着自己咽下去，然后艰难地开口道："粉圆不熟……"

"哈哈哈哈为难你了博尧，我去给你做吧。"她拿起杨博尧手里那一杯绕进了后厨，然后开始嘲笑陈伟丞，"陈主厨，你怎么搞的，粉圆没有熟唉!"

"怎么可能？"他吃惊地看着方郁华手里的杯子，"我怎么……"他拿过杯子自己喝了一口，完全没有在意别人已经用过了吸管。等他嚼烂了那一颗芯还是生的粉圆时，他相当尴尬地僵在原地。

他没想到自己居然会犯这样的错误，这简直是职业生涯里目前为止最令人尴尬且羞耻的事情。

陈伟丞把杯子搁在台子上，走出了后厨，他一眼就看见那个小个子，"先生，"他的脸上有点微微发热，"很抱歉刚才那杯奶茶里的粉圆没有做好。下一次，下一次我一定会做出一杯完美的珍珠奶茶给您的。"

小个子抬眼看着他，眼神波澜不惊，像极了陈伟丞曾经遇到过的那些趾高气扬的美食家，他说："我对珍珠奶茶要求很高，真的。"


	2. 针锋相对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨老师杀疯了

珍珠奶茶的制作工序不复杂，真味堂的金牌奶茶也没有什么独特的秘诀，只是，陈伟丞做出来的东西始终过不了方郁华那一关。

"我都在怀疑你是不是故意卡着我了。"陈伟丞又一次倒掉杯子里的东西。

方郁华用勺子挖了一勺粉圆，放进嘴里咀嚼了一阵子，"差不多，茶泡的差点意思，珍珠还差不多。"

差不多，距离完美还有好长一段距离。

杨博尧第二次踏进真味堂的时候，点了几个菜，要了一杯红茶，他没有指望菜品能做出什么花样来，平心而论，真味堂由饮品店转型，菜品质量不能有过高要求。话又说回来，他一个米其林评星师，并不是吃不得普通饭菜。

先上的菜是金瓜烧鱼卷，他原本没有对这道菜抱有任何期望，但是摆盘和菜品成色让他多少有点怀疑自己。  
鱼卷被处理的恰好到处，厨师用不凡的刀工将鱼肉片成片，刨去了鱼刺却没有破坏整体的形状；鱼肉是一种特殊的食材，在这道菜里，加热鱼肉时的温度很重要，因此需要用到喷枪，既能把握好鱼卷外表美观，又能确保温度不会过高，这足以说明厨师经验十足。

还可以，他不由自主地轻轻点了点头。

陈伟丞躲在帘子后面，像个间谍那样偷偷摸摸地看着这一切。

金瓜里面是特制的汤汁，主要是以鱼汤制成，加上其他辅料并结合南瓜原本的香味，赋予汤汁层次更丰富的味道。

但是，这道汤里用了太多的辅材，鱼汤的味道被完全盖过，南瓜的鲜味也不见踪影。

这时，第二道菜也上来了。他腾出手给自己倒了半杯红茶，茶壶里的叶片沉沉浮浮，是祁门红茶。

第二道菜偏向粤系，简单的腊炒茭白，比起上一道金瓜烧鱼卷，这道显得"普通"了些。杨博尧夹起一块斜切的茭白尝了尝，用筷子点了点盘子里的汤汁品了一下，没再碰一下这道菜。

陈伟丞皱了皱眉毛，他转身返回厨房，对小李招了招手，"把剩下的腊炒茭白给我一下。"他拿着筷子尝了尝茭白和腊肠，没吃出什么奇怪的地方，相反的，这道菜家常一点，不可能出现什么问题。

他又尝了尝汤汁，过了一会，他忽然明白过来——里面放了姜。

这家伙不吃姜，他暗搓搓地记下了这一点。

最后是开水煮白菜，杨博尧上来就尝了汤，汤汁鲜香并且完美烘托了白菜的口感，汤鲜之后是蔬菜的爽口。味道没有任何问题，如若非要挑出什么问题，那只能说，这道菜缺乏厨师自己的思路，一板一眼。这是一道完美复刻，却不是一道有灵魂的菜。

不过，对于刚刚转型的真味堂，掌勺的这位厨师很不错了。

"怎么样？"他看见那个戴眼镜的高个子走过来。

这场景他在很多地方见过，但是大部分厨师的表情都会谨慎一些，并不像眼前这位。

杨博尧喝了一口红茶，故作姿态地又擦了擦嘴才肯点评两句。那张脸上的笑容有点骄傲过头了，不过，他的职业就是打消别人的自信。

"你就是主厨？"

在得到对方的点头确认以后，杨博尧向后靠在椅子上，他扬起头颅，看着对方，"第一道菜，鱼卷做的还可以，汤就不行了……味道太乱了，没有层次和主题。腊炒茭白里面有姜，那玩意不该出现在这里面，最后，只会复刻别人的菜品是没办法成为合格的主厨的，珍珠奶茶也是一样。"

他成功的踩到了陈伟丞的痛脚，那张脸现在彻底阴沉下去。

"我可以知道你的名字吗？"陈伟丞几乎是咬牙切齿地说出口。

"杨博尧。"他站起身，"下次见，陈先生。"

这个名字他可是一点也不陌生，美食圈里赫赫有名的"毒舌"，那些经他手评了星的餐厅厨师都要在他那里历经一番"羞辱"，差不多就像刚才那样。

"下次见，杨先生。"这对他来说会是个不小的挑战。


	3. 开水煮白菜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨老师持续输出

只要一回想起那个小矮子，陈伟丞就气到不行，他也不知道自己究竟是怎么回事，似乎从Stone Castle那次事故以后，他就失去了从前做菜那种游刃有余的感觉。  
这一夜他难以入睡，睁着眼盯着天花板，直到五点的闹钟响起。

他住在距离真味堂不远的一处小区，小区后面是个菜市场，这个点赶去市场，可以挑选到最新鲜的食材。

杨博尧也几乎一夜没睡，从真味堂回来的路上，他一直在思考自己是不是对那个主厨太苛刻了？怪他，到底还是没克制住自己那张嘴，走的时候他看见邻座的一位女顾客用一种诡异的眼神看着他俩——她八成觉得他有毛病。

五点十分的闹钟把他从迷迷糊糊的梦里叫醒，他恍惚了两秒钟才意识到自己在台湾，于是迅速起床穿衣服，收拾好东西准备下楼买菜。

老房子里头还有个买菜的竹筐子，老太太们最爱的那一款，杨博尧下楼的时候顺便把它提下去了。虽然丑了点，但贵在实用。

虽然不到五点半，但蔬菜摊位前已经挤满了中老年人，杨博尧忙跟过去，加入抢菜大军，一种时隔多年的"人间烟火"又降临到他身上，好像一瞬间回到了小时候、跟着家人早起买菜的日子。

"去他妈的开水煮白菜……"

杨博尧的耳朵瞬间支楞起来，"开水煮白菜"触动了他，令他侧脸看过去——一无所知的陈伟丞正低着头略带气愤地打量着手里的娃娃菜。

陈伟丞对着一颗娃娃菜大发脾气，"我应该在红茶里面下点毒……真是个小心眼的家伙，怪不得个子这么矮……"

不知道是谁挤了一下杨博尧，他抱着个筐子往旁边歪了一下，筐子直接撞上了陈伟丞的胳膊，把他手里的娃娃菜撞了出去，下一秒，那颗长相漂亮却遭受陈伟丞"辱骂"的白菜就被一个眼疾手快的大妈抢去了。

"我的白菜!你……"

陈伟丞看着那张脸，他的眼睛缓缓睁大了，"喔，早上好，杨先生？"

杨博尧看见那表情就乐了，他克制不住地露出了牙齿，像个恶魔一样，然后把自己筐子里的白菜拿出来显摆了一下，"哟，陈先生，刚才那颗菜那么好，你怎么不要了啊？"

"我觉得你手里这颗，比我的好。"大清早就碰见这个让他不爽的罪魁祸首，简直是雪上加霜。

"那这样，给你啦。"杨博尧表现得就好像他丝毫没有听到陈伟丞说了自己的坏话。

"真的？"他半信半疑地看着。

"给你给你。"杨博尧把白菜塞进他的手里，转身去挑其他的菜了，临走时，他说："毕竟陈先生需要不少白菜来练习一下自己的技巧……不用感谢我。"

没等陈伟丞说出什么，旁边一个穿着深褐色呢子大衣的女人推了推他，"年轻人，不买了你就走呀，不要在这里当着我们啊，等下菜都被挑完了……"旁边的人也跟着附和，气得陈伟丞只买了那一颗白菜就走掉了。

六点，他准时进入真味堂，后厨已经运作起来，蒸汽的热度隔着帘子都能感受到。

"今天倒是没来迟到。你怎么带着颗白菜？"方郁华奇怪地问。

"没事，顺手捡的。"他恼怒地走进后厨，把白菜扔进水池里，过了两秒，又把那颗差点拦腰折断的白菜捞出来放到旁边，"今天，我要再试一次。"

茶包会略微影响茶的口味，所以他换成了散茶。大多数奶茶喜欢用四季春来泡茶，茶汤具有清淡的茉莉花香，而且不会影响牛奶的味道。真味堂一开始的配方里用的是祁门红茶和四季春，似果香又似兰花香的红茶气息之中萦绕着一丝浅淡的茉莉花香，加入牛奶时香味不减，反而更加馥郁。他决定改变一下老配方，减少四季春的比例，把祁红改换为滇红。

"这，这干啥呢？"小李和芹芹在柜子后面看着陈伟丞一脸严肃，对着茶壶好像对着仇人一样。

"嘘，泡茶呢。那茶叶罐我咋看着像方老板的滇红？"  
"啊？"小李震惊极了，"方老板不是说留着自己喝的吗？"

"我从她那偷的。"陈伟丞丝毫没有愧疚之感，"还了她一罐子茶，没事。"

滇红和祁红对于水温的温度要求要高一点，大约在九十五度，近一百度。第一遍先洗茶，约么半分钟左右，等茶香散发出来，就可以滤去茶汤，再用点注的方法冲泡茶叶，这样能使茶汤更加醇滑。

杨博尧瘫在床上，一不小心打了个嗝，然后咯咯笑起来——他一想起来那个男人难看的脸色就觉得开心，虽然这么说有点残忍。

新消息：eddy_adventure关注了您

"杨先生，是你吧？"

杨博尧脸上的笑容瞬间熄灭了，"？？？"

"来喝珍珠奶茶吗？"

"你做的就算了。"杨博尧恶意地点下了发送。


	4. 乐在其中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 满分奶茶

Ray循着手机地图找到了这家店，他环顾四周，又看了看店内，才踌躇着走进去。

某陈姓男人正趴在一张桌子前和人聊着天，哦，珍珠奶茶，Ray板着脸往前走了两步，"请问……这里有一个叫做陈伟丞的人吗？"

陈伟丞扭过来，脸上的笑容缓慢地消失了，"Ray。"

"Eddy，看到你这么滋润，我由衷的为你感到高兴。"他假笑着上前拍了拍陈伟丞的肩膀，并没有太在意旁边坐着的男人。他自然而然地拉开桌子边上另一张椅子坐下来，示意陈伟丞也坐下，"所以，你准备在这儿待多久？Stone Castle那边一直给你留着位子呢。"

陈伟丞摇摇头，"我不可能再回Stone Castle了，Wesmine不会想见到我。""现在Wesmine是主厨了。"陈锐很快接道。

杨博尧低着头扣手机，耳朵却一直听着他们的谈话。  
好半天，是陈锐咳嗽了两声，终于打破两人之间的僵局，"Wesmine没你想象中那么糟糕，她其实对那件事情很愧疚，她说她会在你回去那天向你当面道歉。"

"那Juliet Qurantia的事儿怎么办？"

杨博尧思索了一阵子，给他的朋友们发起了短信："一年前我们去Stone Castle的时候，Juliet是当时的评星师吗？"Shaun很快回复了他，"对啊，怎么了？她回来的时候还写申请扣掉了SC的一颗星，你忘了吗？"

"为什么？我只记得她说那天的鸡胸肉好像不太合格？"

Shaun磨蹭了半天终于发来信息："好像是那个亚裔主厨惹到她了吧，后来你和Sophie出去了，我看着Juliet差点站起来扇他……我从未见过这么生气的她。"

"好吧，我知道了。"

"你怎么突然问起来这个？"

他忍不住哈哈笑起来，引得对面两个男人不满地盯着他。"抱歉，先生们。"杨博尧一边说着，手上一边打着："那主厨叫什么？"

"我记得他姓陈。到底是怎么了？"

"别告诉Juliet。那家伙现在在我对面坐着。"

陈锐还在沉思，他和陈伟丞两人脸上的表情都十分严肃，只有杨博尧抱着珍珠奶茶的杯子，假装玩手机的同时笑得灿烂。

在对面两个人快要忍不住把他轰走之前，杨博尧站起来，他微笑着看着陈伟丞，举了一下手里的奶茶杯子，"满分!"然后心情愉悦地走出真味堂。

"他是谁？"陈锐转身看着那个人。

"哦，说不定是Juliet的同行，杨博尧。"

"嗯？"

"Brett Yang。大多数人都是这么叫他的。"陈伟丞摇摇头，把自己的半杯奶茶拿来又喝了一口——今天的奶茶确实可以得到满分。

陈锐叹了口气，他略带同情地看着陈伟丞，"你说这个名字我就能想起来了，天啊，那个挑剔到不行又异常毒舌的评星师……你怎么这么倒霉？"

"看到这杯奶茶了吗？"陈伟丞把它往陈锐的方向推了推，"这是我们认识的开始，也是他羞辱我的开始。"

"我怎么看你有点乐在其中？"陈锐打量着那杯奶茶，"你居然没有像对待Juliet那样对他。"

陈伟丞的脸色又阴沉下去，"他和Qurantia不一样。每当我想起那件事我就觉得恶心。""但是你不愿意告诉我们到底怎么回事。"陈锐又一次叹气，他凝视着好友的眼睛，"最起码你需要找个人倾诉一下。赶紧调整好吧，Stone Castle真的很需要你。"

男人捂住了脸，沮丧的声音从手掌中流淌出来，"已经回不去了，你知道吗？我前天连粉圆都煮不熟，昨天还在菜里放了不该放的配料……那种，那种感觉已经离我而去了，我没办法，也没有资格担任Stone Castle的主厨了。"

最终，他疲惫地看着陈锐，"告诉Wesmine，我从来都没有怪她的意思，该道歉的人是我，而且，她比我更适合Stone Castle。"

下午店里没什么客人，陈锐来之前他和杨博尧聊着一些关于古典音乐的事情，至少在这个话题上面两人不会针锋相对地羞辱对方，他们彼此谁也没有提起早上白菜的事情。陈锐走后，一楼的大厅就剩下他一个人了，他孤零零地坐了一小会儿，又转身钻进了厨房，他得给自己找点事情做。

街边有一家新开的手工糖果店，店面装修非常可爱，而且店里的两个女服务员都穿着萌萌的女仆装，戴着黑色猫耳。杨博尧看着那猫耳朵，晃了两圈最终还是走进去了。

"先生，请问您需要什么呢？"一个戴眼镜的猫耳女仆走过来问道。

"啊……我看一看，嗯……"他想到了陈伟丞，"那个是橙子味的吗？"他指着一款上面有小提琴图案的切糖。"是的，您可以尝一下。"

果香一瞬间填满了他的口腔，心情似乎也随之变好了许多，那么，买些糖果作为赔罪礼物可能比较不错。

他买了一包小提琴切糖，又挑了两个正面是柯基大脸、背面是柯基屁股的棒棒糖装进了袋子。

"请问你们这里有中性笔吗？"

他在袋子外签了一个"杨"，附加了一小句话。

女服务员接过中性笔的同时，在他的衣领上别了一个小小的东西——一个黑色的猫猫头，"这是新店开业的小礼物!祝您今天愉快。"

他点点头，微笑着出门，沿着街道返回真味堂。

店里坐着三四个客人，前台没有人，杨博尧想了想，把那个猫猫头取下来卡到袋子上，然后把那个纸袋子搁在了柜台上。

上面写着："给Eddy Chen的礼物。关于白菜的事情请别介意，那是个玩笑。"


	5. 大名鼎鼎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人的关系似乎是从这儿开始有了点改变

他是个害怕安定下来的人，那种所谓"普通人"的生活对他来说难以忍受，所以他宁愿满世界飞，在各个餐厅留下自己的足迹，在紧张的日程中抽出一部分时间练琴，回归本职工作，他不想给自己留出喘息的余地。

这样才让他觉得活着。

杨博尧最近一直在失眠，回到台湾没能让他像想象中那样回到"正轨"，在睡了两个小时之后，他烦躁地从床上坐起来练琴。

然而凌晨三点二十练琴对于他的邻居来说不算友好，哐哐的砸门声打断了他。

"你好，额？"杨博尧红着眼睛看向门外，门外一张熟悉的脸，怒气冲冲，眼睛不知道是气得还是熬夜熬的，红彤彤地回望着他，"哦？杨先生，真巧啊。"

陈伟丞半夜睡不着，起床钻进厨房开始做饭，隔壁拉琴的声音让他根本静不下心——其实他不该责怪邻居的，但是凌晨三点二十练琴，这人是不是有病？

可是那扇门打开的瞬间，他又一次察觉到了命运的神奇所在，下午收到的那一包糖的甜味重新浮现，橙子的香气冲散了他的怒意。没人能拒绝那样一双大眼睛。

好半天，陈伟丞尴尬地摸摸鼻子，"你是睡不着吗？"

杨博尧后退半步，一只手依然扶着门框，"嗯，练琴吵到你了？抱歉。"他脸色红红的，说话声音也小了。

"要吃点什么吗？我正在做饭。"

他没有问为什么陈伟丞在大半夜做饭，只是点点头，抓起门口的钥匙，跟着男人进了隔壁的屋子。

男人穿着件灰色羊毛衫，袖子撸到胳膊肘上，他的手看起来比杨博尧的还要大一圈，这让杨博尧心里头有一点点酸。这会儿他才看见陈伟丞脚上穿着的是个带着棕色耳朵的拖鞋，男人就这样穿着拖鞋晃进了厨房，拾掇起他那些锅碗瓢盆。

厨房是半开方式的，中央放着一张大桌子，杨博尧小心翼翼地蹭到跟前，坐在桌子边上，好像个小学生一样乖乖地看着陈伟丞做饭。

大部分的厨师都有点自己的小毛病，不喜欢做菜的时候有人在旁边、不喜欢有人走来走去或者翻弄厨房的东西，最安全的做法就是窝在这里装小学生。

煎鸡胸肉同样是门学问，鉴于桌子那儿正有人等着投喂，陈伟丞便抛弃了那些复杂的做法，将肉拍到厚度一致开始下锅，同时，旁边的另一个炉子正在预热，旁边是已经切好的培根和芦笋，以及一小碗黄油。

随着一阵水汽急剧蒸腾的声音，蒜香顷刻逸散，培根紧接着被加进去，然后是底汤、土豆、芦笋……底汤是他先前就准备好的鸡骨底汤，原本是要明早给杨博尧做个早餐带过去当回礼，眼下却也刚好派上用场，反正最后都是要给他吃的。

杨博尧吸了吸鼻子，坐在凳子上的身体不禁伸直了腰杆，来来回回观察着锅子里的东西。

黑胡椒和鸡肉的香味融入到一起之后，鸡肉被盛出来；炒制好的配菜先入盘，然后是切好的鸡肉，叠放至盘中央，最后一步，陈伟丞洗干净手，把盘子端了过去，又从橱柜里拿出酒瓶，"来一杯？"

杨博尧笑着摇摇头，"就一杯，我可不想等会回去一觉睡到下午。"他一扭头，看见冰箱上挂着个熟悉的东西，是他买糖果送的那个猫猫头，被陈伟丞挂到冰箱贴上了。  
"为什么你会在真味堂呢？"他又切了一块鸡肉，细细地咀嚼着，品味其中的香味。

"我欠老方的人情——我是说方老板的父亲。"陈伟丞抱着胳膊，面前只放了一杯酒，他并没有要吃点东西的意思。

陈伟丞从未发觉他家厨房的灯光那么适合拍照，冷光打在杨博尧袖口的半截手腕上，手部的运动改变了灯光投下阴影的角度，显得他的皮肤细腻而白皙，除此之外，他的手指纤长，指关节微微泛红，金属刀柄的光面在他指间泛着光，平心而论，这是一双很好看的手。

"不尝尝你自己的作品吗？陈先生。"杨博尧叉起一块鸡肉往前一递，男人愣了一下，接过了叉子。

"我那天听到你之前在SC工作，看起来你欠的人情挺大。"

陈伟丞把叉子还给他，但是杨博尧拿住叉子的时候他并未松手，他挑着眉问："你到底要问什么？"

他放开五指，让陈伟丞继续拿着叉子，空着的手伸向了酒杯，"我很好奇你跟Juliet Qurantia之间怎么了？"  
"如果你不想说，那就不说。我无意冒犯。"他抿了一口葡萄酒，眼神避开了陈伟丞。

"不如我们来交换一下。"陈伟丞把叉子放到了他手边。  
"嗯……我需要先听听你的条件。"杨博尧又喝了一口，实际上他觉得他的酒量也就能喝的了这么多了。

"告诉我一个几乎没人知道的、关于你的秘密，然后我会告诉你这件事。"就像陈锐说的，他应该找个人聊聊，鉴于杨博尧已经有点喝多了的意思，很可能他根本记不得他们之间的对话。

"好。"杨博尧放下来杯子，不知不觉里面已经空了。他取掉了眼镜，揉了揉自己的眼睛，向后倚靠在椅背上，冷光好像流水一样沿着他五官的弧度向下流淌，隐没在桌子以下的阴影里。

"我喜欢男人。只有我弟弟知道这件事。"他说的轻松，脸颊泛着红，因为喝酒的缘故，连带着呼吸都缓慢了几分，只有他的手指紧张地抵着手边的刀叉。

"Juliet和我早在SC评星之前就认识，"他看到了杨博尧震惊的脸色，"或者说，她是我的前任女朋友，你们有相关规定的对吧？"

杨博尧点点头，按照他们的内部规定，Juliet不具备评判SC的资格，除非他们在评星前一年分手。

"当时我们确实已经分手了，在那之前很早就分了，"陈伟丞有点难以说下去，他看起来像是被恶心到了的感觉，"她向我开出一个条件，复合，来换一颗星。"

"嗯？"杨博尧表示很不能理解。

"我不想说我们分手的原因，但是这个条件真的侮辱到我了，比你那天嘲讽我要更具有杀伤力。"陈伟丞带着点埋怨地看着他，"我拒绝了，她很生气，而且我知道她一定会报复我，所以我在评星那天的南瓜浓汤里放了一点点的海鲜，Juliet海鲜过敏，那会让她满身起痘痘。"

"哈哈哈，"杨博尧双手捂着脸大笑起来，"你太猛了，就这么折损了Stone Castle的一颗星，你们两个报复心都挺重的。"

"吃人嘴短，你这家伙怎么跟别人不一样？"陈伟丞无奈地笑起来。

对面的男人完全醉了，他眯起眼睛，左手举起来，食指在半空虚着画了个圈，"你知道他们都是怎么评价我的，咱俩第一次交锋你就认出来我了，那些词儿我都会背了……什么刻薄啊，不近人情还有毒舌啥的……"话没说完，他就整个歪过去，枕着自己的半条胳膊睡了过去。

幸好没砸到盘子里。陈伟丞松了口气，起身轻轻地拍了拍他，发现对方彻底睡死之后，干脆整个抱起来丢到了卧室的床上，"只是嘴上不饶人，其实根本是个小孩子。"陈伟丞给他盖上被子，末了又补充一句："小孩子喝个珍珠奶茶才挑挑拣拣。"


	6. 雪蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新菜品。杨老师被迫成为工具人。

他和陈伟丞坐在餐桌前相顾无言，两人各自安静地吃着盘子里的食物。

"啊……昨晚我喝多了，"杨博尧摸了摸鼻子，看起来很不好意思，"如果我说了什么奇怪的话，请当做没听见。"

陈伟丞似笑非笑地停了手，"你想知道你昨晚做了什么吗？" 杨博尧呆住了，他像只受惊的兔子一样睁大了自己的眼睛，"我做了什么？"

"你在睡着之后把我从我的床上踹下来三次。"

男人尴尬地捂住了嘴，"天啊……我真抱歉。"

"没关系，我不小心也踹了你一脚，就是没踹下床而已。"

"真是小心眼。"杨博尧笑着摇摇头。

正当两人沉默时，陈伟丞的手机响起来，是他姐姐。

"Eddy，你还记得我那个高中同学Emma吗？"

"怎么了？"

"她和她的女朋友快要结婚了，就在台北，但是……"

杨博尧无意窥探隐私，他非常自觉地收拾了自己的盘子，把它们洗净放在原位，甚至还回到卧室把他早上换下来的陈伟丞的睡衣丢进了衣物篮。

"Brett。" 这是陈伟丞第一次这么喊他，他有种背后一凉的感觉。

"你想吃点甜品什么的吗？"说着，陈伟丞的目光还打量了一圈他的肚子。

"如果你是要拿我试菜就算了……"

陈伟丞露出了他的牙齿，笑得渗人，"你把我从床上踹下来三次，Brett。"

Belle打电话委托他去做一份Quay早就撤下菜单的一道菜，雪蛋。由于Emma的婚礼就在明天，今天陈伟丞就得先做一遍，确保这道菜不会出问题。

作为补偿，杨博尧认命地提着他的老太太同款菜篮子和陈伟丞一起去菜市场买食材。 说起Quay的雪蛋，陈伟丞第一时间联想到了意大利feva的一道菜——油炸空气。他决定将这两道菜的创意结合一下。

在Belle把Emma和其伴侣忌口的食物发来之后，陈伟丞沿用了原本"雪蛋"里面的番石榴和草莓，他另外准备了紫薯代替需要用于染色的蝶豆花，还有一箱释迦果，这些东西全是杨博尧在提着。

"喂，至少你能拿一点吧……别对我这么绝情……"杨博尧一手提着篮子，另一只手提着两个塑料袋，手臂夹着一小箱释迦果，"你有必要买那么多释迦果吗？"

"晚上给你做珍珠奶茶。"陈伟丞一边笑着望着他，一边伸手从杨博尧的篮子里拿了一个草莓塞进嘴里。"你想吃吗？" 杨博尧瞪着他，干脆站在了原地。 "快走啦，来，我喂给你吃……" 不等陈伟丞伸过去手，杨博尧先一步跳起来，整张脸都涨红了，"滚，我才不吃。"

厨房机搅拌着木薯粉和成的浆糊，灶子上正在煮着糖水。"Brett，帮个忙？我一个人弄不过来。""你确定要我来？""确定。"

所以番石榴和草莓果酱的步骤交给了杨博尧。"煮好以后用保鲜膜封上闷三十分钟就OK。"

杨博尧点点头，卷起衬衣袖子，虽然他经常吃，但是自己下厨次数确实不多。

糖水差不多有点沸腾的时候，切好的番石榴块和草莓丁就可以下锅了，他盯着厨房里挂着的计时器，十分钟后准时关火，把锅子里的内容物转移到另一个玻璃大碗里，迅速用保鲜膜封上，放在那张大餐桌上继续闷。"接下来呢？"他问。陈伟丞正在处理释迦果，他指了指厨房机，"木薯粉调的浆水已经好了，柜子里有一个球形的模具，倒进去，烤箱180℃九十分钟。"

等到杨博尧把烤盘填进烤箱设置好温度和时间，玻璃碗里面的水果也闷的差不多了，他把那些黏稠的、有着浓郁果香的浆糊全部倒进料理机打碎，取了超密滤网进行过滤，最后丢进冰箱冷藏。

"你头上那个柜子里有两个装茶叶的玻璃罐，递给我一下。" 由于厨房是按照陈伟丞的身高设计的，杨博尧想要够到柜门把手还需要踮一下脚。"这个吗？"他把那两个茶叶罐递过去，"Quay的菜单里没有红茶吧……" "对，Quay和feva都没有用到，但是我要给你做珍珠奶茶。等会加糖水的时候一定要边打边加。"

杨博尧闭上了嘴巴，他把滤出来的果泥又加入了一些柠檬，小火继续煮，然后把它们一起倒进料理机，加入旁边一直温着的糖水。

陈伟丞还在和那些释迦果作斗争，为了不让果肉混进成品，榨汁不能使用机器，只能徒手压榨，由于他家里并没有冰淇淋机，因此释迦果冰淇淋必须要手工制作。在他把混合好的材料放进冰箱之后便开始准备珍珠奶茶。

杨博尧坐在椅子上看着陈伟丞泡茶，从冰箱里拿出搓好的粉圆，用小锅加入红糖和水煮粉圆，另一只锅子准备煮牛奶。

他又看了一眼计时器，从冰箱里取出冻的差不多的果汁，把它们搅成冰沙备用。 烤箱结束了工作，陈伟丞取出那些微微发白的木薯粉制成的球，放进油锅复炸，同时，他开始着手滤出茶水、盛出珍珠。腾出来的灶子上又煮起了紫薯。

"Brett，把冰箱下面第三格里面的玻璃碗给我。" "好的。"

牛奶已经开始加热了，黑糖的香味与牛奶香、茶香纠缠在一起，混着一股不太明显的番石榴味。杨博尧在他忙着做冰淇淋的同时盛出了油锅里的木薯球。"找点吸油纸，你后面桌子上，多包几层。"他按照陈伟丞的话用了三层吸油纸分别包住了四个幸存下来的木薯球——另外几个在中途不是碎掉就是破了个洞。

番石榴草莓果汁混入释迦果冰淇淋，最后塑成半个冰淇淋球体，另外半部分用木薯球的一半来代替，先前备好的冰沙垫在球体下面。冷却的紫薯汤慢慢变为蓝色，陈伟丞把它们沿着两个半球相接的部分缓缓注入，蓝色的液体沿着那条分割线缓缓留下，围绕着底座上的粉色冰沙外围围成蓝色的一圈，他又取了一点金盐洒在表面 还混了一点点可食用金箔。

"好了。" 他把珍珠倒进玻璃杯底，往里面加入了混合好的奶茶，"试试看。"他把那份改良的"雪蛋"一并递给了杨博尧。

TBC

* * *

这道陈伟丞改良的雪蛋参考的是澳洲Quay和意大利feva的两道菜，基本上就是原来Quay的配方，只不过用了一点点feva的创意，把棉花糖的部分删掉了，换成了冰沙和木薯球，为了从视觉上更好看，我按照自己的思路加入了紫薯汤（记得里面某一步好像是用到了蝶豆花来染色，考虑到经期和孕期女性不适合食用，改成了紫薯）

Quay的雪蛋在18年四月一日就下架了，它曾是求婚必点菜品，可能是由于制作工艺复杂被撤下菜单；feva出品的油炸空气其实要在木薯球里灌注高原采集来的臭氧，大约三十美金一份


End file.
